


非典型

by kaninnn



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 07:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19531126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaninnn/pseuds/kaninnn





	非典型

#jaedo

*Alpha发情  
*一个短打

好热。

郑在玹走到门边，空调的温度已经被自己在五分钟前调到十八度，可是怎么还是感觉房间里密不透风似的，像是炎炎夏日被困在暴晒在太阳底下的纸皮箱里面一样，闷得快要喘不上气来。

从早上离开被窝开始，郑在玹就感觉自己今天好像有点怪怪的，他估摸着可能是这几天得了感冒，没想到他前脚刚踏进洗手间，下一秒一阵从下面涌上的异样让他差点眼前一黑跪倒在洗手间的瓷砖地板上。

啊西八，怎么提早了这么多？

郑在玹数着日子，上一次发情的时候好像是半个月前的事。他也不是刚刚分化不久的人了，怎么发情期老是这么不稳定。郑在玹脸色潮红，藏在白衬衫下的胸膛起伏不定，他打着领带的手都是抖着的。alpha的发情期来势汹汹症状也强烈，被西装裤勒住的下体紧的要命，涨痛的感觉让郑在玹差点双腿一软昏在玄关。他现在还没过试用期，实习生本来就处于全公司的食物链底端，郑在玹不敢旷工，毕竟他还有学贷要还，他只能喷了双倍分量的抑制剂就出了门。

那句话怎么说，屋漏兼逢连夜雨，郑在玹好不容易在座位上磨磨蹭蹭熬到下班，科长突然从房间里兴致勃勃地说，刚刚签上了一份两千万的合同，今晚他请客。

Oh shit，郑在玹差点骂街，怎么会这样，他这个状态怎么能支持到深夜。坐在隔壁的同事过来关切地问，小郑你还好吗，今天看你是不是不舒服啊，不如先回去吧。郑在玹心想你当然恨不得我回去了，连忙摇头说没事，可能在办公室闷到了吧。同事一看空调，咦，十八度诶。

科长把聚餐定在了苏豪区的酒吧里，大家嘻嘻哈哈的说科长可真是太厉害了一下子签下了两千万，下次升迁科长肯定跑不了。科长笑着说，诶别忘了隔壁部门的金代理，说到业务能力他们谁都不输给谁。郑在玹被包围在一堆乱七八糟的酒气烟气中，本就头昏脑胀了，这么一下来他撑不住，中途偷偷溜去了洗手间。

这次发情太猛了，抑制剂也盖不住身上的信息素，郑在玹双手撑在洗手台上，镜子里的自己脸蛋红的像个纵欲完还是饥渴难耐的人。下体被勒住了一整天，他在公司里也不敢在洗手间为自己解决。现在在酒吧里就算摸自己一下也不过分吧，郑在玹做了一会儿心理建设，刚想解开皮带扣，突然有个带着面具的人从外面推门进来，然后把他一起拉进隔间。

“嗯？是发情了吧？”

对方凑近郑在玹颈间仔细嗅着，右手蹭在他的裤裆单手解开了皮带扣，金属扣子掉在地上的时候发出清脆的声音。郑在玹还没有回过神来，对方已经跪在了自己性器面前，面具被掀开了一半，郑在玹站着只能看到那人尖尖的下巴和那湿滑的舌头正在把自己的棉质内裤舔出一片水迹。

被一个陌生人口感觉很奇怪，奈何他想把人面具拿下的双手被人单手钳制在身后，涨得发红的性器被人含在嘴里的时候他舒爽的叹了口气，仿佛被人用碳酸水从头浇到脚的那种爽，晶晶亮透心凉。对方口技算不上很好，可是灭火还是绰绰有余。粉嫩的舌头在柱身上仔细舔弄，整根分身被舔得亮晶晶的都是口水，对方好像吃不饱似的，张口就把分身含住，可是嘴巴太小吃不下整根，他还是像吸椰子水一样吸的啧啧响，两边有点肉乎乎的腮帮都凹了下去，郑在玹被他这么用力一吸，一下子忍耐不住，抖着腿就在人口中缴械了。

对方没想到郑在玹突然在自己口中射了出来，咸腥的精液把他呛的眼泪直流，郑在玹趁这个时候对方不注意，把那个花花绿绿的面具拽了下来。

啊哈，原来是自己科长口中那个隔壁部门里业务能力一级棒的金道英代理。

金前辈，你的业务能力还真的好。郑在玹虽然射过一次，可是被憋一天的猛兽本能现在被主动送上门的猎物唤醒了，一次口交又怎么能泄欲，连塞牙缝儿也只是勉强罢了。郑在玹把蹲在地上咳着的金道英一把拽了起来压在隔间门上，他才发现原来金代理也是欲求不满的人。金道英后面的口都湿的像水帘洞一样，把深灰色的西装裤都染出一片水迹。

不是发情也这么骚吗？代理先生就这么想被人操？郑在玹把金道英翻了个身，撸了几下就从背后操了进去。他的穴都湿的不用前戏了，郑在玹直接提枪上阵的时候把人撞得上上下下，洗手间隔间的隔板不怎么坚固，金道英趴在门上，连带着门也被撞的吱呀作响，仿佛下一秒就要倒下来了。没想到里面像是桃源仙境一般，是自己从未遇过的感觉，像熟透水蜜桃果肉般又湿又软，郑在玹爽的都想一辈子留在里面不出来。

金道英身上的衬衫不知道什么时候被人脱了下来扔在地上，胸膛贴在冰冷的隔板上，胸前两颗红点被磨得又红又肿，他伸手在后面胡乱捞着，抓起郑在玹的手就往自己胸前送。郑在玹的手心滚烫，捏着自己乳头的时候金道英都快要双腿软下来，可比自己摸自己快活多了。

郑在玹突然把性器抽了出来，将金道英放在马桶板上然后抬起他两条腿，金道英整个人都快要被压成个文件夹。对方射过一次后脸颊红得不行，已经双眼迷蒙得连焦点都找不到了。突然空虚的后穴被干的红肿，像个小嘴巴那样一张一合像是说着你进来吧我还吃不够。

金代理也是发情了吗？郑在玹突然玩心大起，弯下腰把舌头在金道英的穴口浅浅戳刺舔弄，像吃着一块滑溜的生蚝肉一样温柔。金道英觉得自己都快要疯了，小处男怎么这么会玩，自己被人抛在彩虹顶端又不让下来，怎么就不给他个痛快呢。

不是发情，金道英用气音说着，是我看上你很久了，实习生。你快点操进来吧，金道英都差着要跪下来求郑在玹了，泪水从绯红的眼角冒了出来，双手抓着郑在玹的阴茎就要往身下送。许是面对面做爱实在是害羞，金道英伸手想拿起地上那个面具，却被郑在玹抓包，他一手扯下脖子上的枣红色领带，在金道英的双腕上打了个结。

怎么刚刚帮我口的时候也不害羞，郑在玹笑起来的时候双颊出现两个深深的酒窝，整个人看起来像个初出茅庐的大学生，没想到操起人来要人命，金道英发誓这辈子都不会看不起比自己小的人了。这个姿势进的很深，金道英整个人都在发抖，只顾着喘着气呻吟，嘴巴都合不上了，被人亲得红肿的嘴巴像涂了一层大红色口红似的。

这个时候外面有人推门进来洗手间，金道英听声音也认得是自己部门里的人，还不只一两个。小穴被人干得发出情色的水声，在这个狭小的洗手间里要听出来也不是什么困难的事，金道英吓得连忙咬住嘴唇，双手推着郑在玹的胸膛想要他停下来。

要是被他们知道了部门里最能干的金代理现在躺在一个实习生身下被操哭了会怎么样呢？这个东西他们要是一起被抓包了，他们俩谁都没有好日子过，可是金道英也顾不上这么多了。他哭得上气不接下气，双腿还在颤抖着，连站都站不稳。他转过身让郑在玹坐好，然后像只发情的猫一样慢慢爬到他身上，扶着郑在玹的手臂自己上上下下的动了起来。郑在玹觉得自己都快要到了，他往上顶着，还专对准金道英的敏感点那边插，金道英觉得自己都快要被顶穿。

外面的人早就离开了，他也终于放开来，压着郑在玹的肩把人送进深处。囊袋拍打在屁股上啪啪作响，最后郑在玹往生殖口狠狠顶了几下，在金道英挣扎着要把自己推开的时候及时性器卡在生殖口，滚烫的精液全数交代在里面，把金道英激得后腰忽然一软，颤颤巍巍的也射了在郑在玹小腹上，白花花两条腿抖得不像话。

我这样会不会怀上的呀？金道英在郑在玹帮自己用纸巾清理的时候有气无力的问。郑在玹手上的动作一顿，他红着脸说，要是金代理怀孕了，我会负责的。金道英没回话，只是继续哼哼唧唧的趴在郑在玹怀里让对方帮自己擦走大腿内侧那堆黏糊糊的液体。穿回衣服后，郑在玹把自己的西装外套披到金道英身上，有点过长的外套刚好盖过屁股。

不然的话他们会以为金代理这么大个人还会尿裤子。

金道英明白了郑在玹的话，他羞得满脸通红，想转身逃跑的时候还被人扯着手腕拉进怀里亲了好久。他扶着墙走出洗手间的时候有气无力的，差点在酒吧洗手间门口扑通一下跪倒下去。

那我们在公司里再见咯，郑在玹说，他还是笑得甜甜的。

回到了聚餐席上的金道英一边抱着杯子喝着啤酒，一边细细的闻着西装外套上那淡淡的蜜桃味。哦，还挺甜的。

回到家后，金道英打开了电脑，登上了abo论坛首页。他哒哒哒的飞快打着字，最后按下了发送的时候他感觉身心舒畅。

【要是omega怀上了 宝宝名字应该叫什么才好呢 在线等 挺急的】

（没了没了真的没了）


End file.
